Messed up
by GiveMeMorePairings
Summary: A bit OOC (maybe) Heres the gist: Kaneki is being... well Kaneki , Shironeki is being a angsty ball of a- hole and Sasaki is being an ignorant idiot pissing Shrioneki off. All three are together in Sasaki's forbidden part of his mind that he refuse to accept. (NEED EDITING)


"W-what happened to us?" a black haired half-ghoul questioned. In a pristine white room, with the tiled floor surrounded by wilted red flowers; there stood three people. They all looked the same in the face, but each one was damaged in horrible ways.

Kaneki Ken faced two males at each edge of the floor, one stood with a proud posture he had wild pure white hair with bare feet and torn shorts. He looked like a complete mess he wore a look of pure cold heartlessness with piercing eyes that matched, he screamed broken.

On the other side stood a man who looked happy, he had black and white hair and wore a suit. He truly looked happy yet lonely. He wore little to no emotion yet still managed to look unnaturally happy.

What unsettled Kaneki was that they both looked remarkably like him in face and posture; it took him a while until he realized they were him, yet they were different in personality and experiences. This had brought him to ask 'What happened to us?'

"I- don't know what you mean by us. But I am Sasaki Haise... could you perhaps tell me where I exactly am?" the white and black haired male asked with a slight scratch to his chin as he wore a charming and unsure smile towards the two.

"We're all in your mind, the forbidden part of it that you still refuse to accept." The other half ghoul with torn shorts replied to Sasaki.

"Umm..." Sasaki began in an unsure tone; Kaneki looked between the two alarmed 'we all sound exactly the same.'

"I don't understand...ha-ha... I have never seen you two in my entire life"

"I'm Kaneki Ken ..." Kaneki finally introduced himself; with snappy movements the other un-named guest pointed a discoloured and scarred thumb towards Kaneki. "We were all originally this dork! That includes you."

"Hey!" exclaimed the scared teen looking offended at his other 'self'.

"I don't remember looking like Kaneki there and you! What's your name?"

"Shironeki Ken, originally Kaneki but now its Shironeki..."

"I still don't understand this... how do I know you and Kaneki, how are you supposed to be me?" Sasaki questioned once again, earning a groan from Shironeki, while Kaneki looked pale and stared between the two.

Sighing heavily, Shironeki pushed his thumb over the top of his fingers and pressed down earning ghastly cracks. He grinned warily at the two clueless 'ghouls'.

"Don't you get it? We're all the Kaneki's there is. Over there is the one who is weak, pretty clueless and someone who prefers getting hurt."

"I'm not weak! Nor clueless!" the innocent half-ghoul protested he could feel the slight anger in his system towards his other self.

"Do I need to remind you how many times you were strangled and beaten like that? No? Good."

Frowning almost like a child, Kaneki looked away defeated this 'Shironeki' was almost as scary as Touka-chan.

"I am the result of that dweeb being tortured for days on end. I am the result of his pain and hurt. I am stronger though, I feed off of other ghouls and I prefer to do the hurting."

"That's sick! I should kill you on spot! Ghoul..." Sasaki growled positioning himself in a fighting stance.

"Oh no. You can't kill us that would be killing yourself. You are the result of me 'dying' and being brainwashed into this! You don't know who your real mother, family nor real friends are. You're clueless about your own past and yet you still kill ghouls without knowing your closest friends who made you happy, were ghouls."

"Impossible!" Sasaki exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face.

"This is your own conscious we're in DUMBASS! Before us it was Rize the one who began this, occupying this part of our mind."

"Lies! You're spouting nonsense ghoul! I don't know you or any of this, it's impossible I am a CCG member with my own team, I hunt and kill ghouls like you two."

"Tch... you're pissing me off Sasaki... Goodbye"

Suddenly the world began to swirl and dissolve the flowers disappeared, Sasaki was brought back to his world by the sound of an alarm. His body felt heavy and he was utterly confused. _'Was it a dream?'_ , shaking his head he sat upright in his bed perplexed and feeling as he no longer knew his real self. _'Was this his true life? Is it all a lie?' _he didn't know whether or not he should count Shironeki as fake or real nor as right or wrong.

Back in that piece of mind, it had slightly darkened a wall of bars rose up as if it were a cell. Kaneki knew then he truly was stuck in that part of mind, it was obviously forbidden but slowly with each passing day the chipped bars were weakening, Seeing Sasaki for the first time was proof.

"His leaving was sudden..." Kaneki stated nervously, the latter sat down on the floor grumpily like an annoyed five year old.

"It was the weak spot of his mind closing. When he is awake the bars are stronger, at night is when his mind is weaker and he can end up here."

"Hn" Kaneki replied , looking around with sweaty palms , he didn't know what to do nor what to say , he had somehow appeared here out of nowhere the night before , Shironeki had ignored him the whole time. He had somehow begun to miss Rize who simply cackled when he began to dissolve in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry, Shironeki." Kaneki apologized in a soft tone full sincerity, he felt so bad for the latter for putting him through everything. Even if they were the same the other had suffered more damage.

"For what?" asked Shironeki with a curious tone of voice, scratching just underneath his ghoul eye Kaneki spoke, "for being weak and letting this happen to you... I'm sorry for all of it."

"Idiot" scoffed the other, turning his head to look at his old self Shironeki pursed his lips "we're both the same, It's not your fault nor is it mine. We just wanted to read and go on dates. None of us could foretell how that would end."

Rocking on his heels, Kaneki studied his future self; he looked so upset his black eyes were glistening with sadness and loneliness it made his heart clench painfully. With something his mother had once said about hugs, Kaneki stalked towards the latter who looked down at his discoloured toes. Kaneki knelled down in front of him capturing the attention Shironeki. Calmly Kaneki pulled the surprised ghoul into a comforting hug.

Shironeki froze in place his mind went blank and he didn't know what to do, or how to act. No one has hugged him for a while like this it made him feel loved and well warm on the inside. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked with a tinge of warmth reaching his cheeks.

"Mum always said that hugs"

"Save the broken..." Shironeki finished, with a small painful smile on his face; he let his cold facade drop and hugged Kaneki back earning a small squeak. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kaneki's neck where Touka once bit. "You might like hurting others, Shironeki but you still get hurt"

Sniffling, Shironeki held Kaneki closer and tighter the boy was on his lap and being hugged fiercely, Shironeki could feel his-self crying and tried to hide it, small sobs escaped his mouth and that sound coming from his future self hurt Kaneki. It struck a chord in his heart.

"I just want Sasaki to accept us" he croaked in between sobs as Kaneki rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Shironeki's back. "I want him to remember us. I want to be able to see Touka, Hinami, Hide and even that freak Shuu again."

'You're trash' Touka's last words to him rung in his head , holding Kaneki even closer he sobbed even more the other simply held him back rubbing patterns into his back; something his mother had once done.

"Even if they hate us" Shironeki finished mumbling into Kaneki's now drenched shirt.

Sighing, Kaneki held Shironeki until he cried himself to exhaustion, the broken ghoul eventually fell asleep in their hugging position.

Kaneki looked down at his future self, who know held him limply in his lap with his head on Kaneki's shoulder. "We're truly messed up."


End file.
